freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 097
A New Rival Appears!? is the ninety-seventh chapter of the Freezing series, first chapter of Volume 15 and the beginning of the Valkyrie Introduction Arc. It is also the first chapter of the second part of Freezing. Synopsis Upon the disaster of the E-Pandora Project, Chevalier Commander Radox Phantomheim was forced to resign in shame while Alfred Hughes takes the position. Furthermore, Gengo Aoi has been given permission to unveil his long-time project, Project Valkyrie, established to include non-compatible girls into the fight against the Nova through the ''Injection Stigmata. The Project will be held at West Genetics. When Gengo and Howard L. Bridget discuss the project, their discussion devolves into an argument about the relationship between Satellizer L. Bridget and Kazuya Aoi.'' Summary Part II of Freezing begins with colour pages, and a girl sits in a dojo with her grandmother, expressing her excitement to be attending West Genetics very soon. In the summer semester at West Genetics, the students put on their summer uniforms and the academy prepares for the début of Project Valkyrie operated by Gengo Aoi after the collapse of the E-Pandora Project. Elize Schmitz and Yu-Mi Kim discuss gather the data for the Project Valkyrie and they mention that the failure of the E-Pandora projected has forced Chevalier Commander Radox Phantomheim to step down in shame, leading to the appointment of a new commander. Influenced by Norse Mythology, the Valkyrie Project is designed to circumvent the limitations of Pandora. The West Genetics student body is briefed on the project, which aims to transform non-compatible people into super-soldiers, similar the Pandora, but only after intense rigorous training. These special girls would also not be subjected to the deleterious effects of corrosive Stigmata through "Injection Stigmata," but their superhuman abilities is time limited. Five girls have thus far received this rigorous training and will be attending West Genetics to train alongside the Pandora. Gossip immediately spreads across the academy, and Gengo sits with Howard L. Bridget, pleased their project has already created such a stir. Howard is revealed to have taken a hit after secretly supporting the E-Pandora Project, which Gengo knew was bound to fail. Howard wants to know is Project Valkyrie, his next major investment, will succeed. Gengo dances around the topic, saying the Valkyrie system has not been perfected as they need the tools to overcome the limitations of Injection Stigmata. But when he's prodded, Gengo declares he'll make the project a success. The adults move to a discussion about Gengo's grandson, Kazuya, who has yet to perform a Baptism, which surprised Gengo. However, Gengo asserts that Kazuya will his choose his Pandora in his time at his own pace, but Howard retorts that Kazuya has been spending too much time with his daughter. Gengo reminds himself that they went to Alaska together, but knew Kazuya was still not baptised. Howard becomes upset with Gengo's games, but Gengo insinuates that "someone" doesn't like getting involved in his children's affairs, the same "someone," who asked him to settle the mess in Alaska. He finishes promising Howard that he won't allow his grandson to get involved with a blond foreigner, prompting Howard to storm out of the room. Gengo laments a bit on the notion of love. Back a West Genetics, Satellizer steps out of the shower when she hears knocking. Hoping Kazuya is at her door, Satellizer becomes upset when one of her previous attackers Arnett McMillan shows up at her doorstep. Satellizer properly offers food, but is ready for Arnett to leave. Arnett proposes that Satellizer join her. Event Notes *Introduction and activation of Project Valkyrie. *The Chevalier have a new commander, Alfred Hughes. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters